Recently, in addition to the conventional computers, there are many terminals providing capabilities of processing and communications, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, vehicles equipments, computer peripheral equipments (e.g. printers, facsimiles, etc.) and so forth.
The current situation is that all the present service providers provide services to the users based on the so-called “device-oriented” service providing form. That is, the users usually accept certain services specified for the device by means of the functionalities of some individual terminals. For example, the users listen to the phone calls by means of the mobile phones; do text editing by means of PDA and so on.
It can be anticipated that in near future there will be more terminals having various kinds of functionalities to be selected and used by the users. Thus the users have much more choices.
But the above-mentioned “device-oriented” service providing form may have a big problem: on one hand, it is necessary to provide the inter-ware used to realize the corresponding service functionalities for various kinds of terminals; on the other hand, the service provider must spend much effort and cost in providing supporting functionalities for more new terminals.
In addition, although the users can possess a plurality of terminals, but due to the limitation of various terminals, the users have to endure the services of low quality such as small screen size, low speed linking and bad sound and image quality.
Moreover, even though a user may have a lot of terminals, when a terminal is being used, the user is prevented from performing more sophisticated tasks due to the limited capabilities of his terminals, even at that time the user still has other devices having the capabilities of performing the functionalities.